Miss You
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Kepergianmu memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berarti, Kaito Shion. Fell Free To Review.


Aku hanya dapat diam disini menanti dirinya yang tak kunjung kembali. Terkadang aku merasa bodoh dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan kepada dirinya dulu. Dialah yang paling menyayangi aku, tapi dia justru menghilang karena diriku. Sekarang... Aku merasakan kehilangan. Ya. Aku kehilangan dirinya...

* * *

><p>Merodine V Presented<p>

**"Miss You"**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crypton Company

* * *

><p>"Miku! Miku! Sudah dengar belum kalau Piko jadian sama Miki kemarin?"<p>

Ah, aku kembali mendengar suara cowok itu. Cowok yang paling berisik yang pernah aku kenal, Kaito Shion. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah berbicara denganku meskipun aku jarang menanggapi ucapan-ucapannya.

"Huh? Lalu?" aku menoleh dan menatapnya cuek. Dia nyengir.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa. Pengen ngasihtau aja. Hehehe" ucapnya sambil cengengesan.

"Apaan sih? Nggak jelas banget deh." ucapku sinis dan meninggalkan dirinya. Cih, biar saja. Aku benci dengan dirinya itu. Kenapa sih selalu saja datang dan nyengir nggak jelas setiap bertemu dengan diriku.

Kaito adalah teman baruku saat aku masuk di SMA. Dia anak laki-laki pertama yang duduk disampingku, itu pun karena kebetulan saja. Orangnya sih peduli sama aku, tapi entah kenapa aku nggak bisa bilang seperti itu. Entah kenapa.. Aku nggak bisa jujur didepan dia. Aku benci dia.

Pernah suatu hari aku mendengar Kaito dekat dengan seorang gadis lain. Gadis itu bernama Megurine Luka, gadis yang pendiam, pintar, tapi manis dan lembut. Yang aku tahu juga Kaito menyukai gadis tersebut. Pernah suatu hari aku dan temanku, Rin, berencana jalan bersama Kaito dan Len. Tanpa disangka ternyata hari itu Luka juga ikut bersama kami.

"Ahaha.. Hari ini kita jadi terlihat seperti double date ya? Aku dengan Len. Ehehe" ucap Rin senang sambil menggandeng mesra lengan Len.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Kita hanya sebatas saudara kembar, tidak lebih" ucap Len menyangkal, padahal aku dapat melihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya saat lengannya digandeng oleh Rin.

Aku melirik Kaito. Dia sedang asik ngobrol berduaan dengan Luka. Mereka berdua tampaknya sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Dan entah kenapa.. Aku merasa kesepian. Dimana Kaito yang bawel itu? Dimana Kaito yang selalu nyengir nggak jelas saat bersamaku? Hari ke hari, Kaito terus mengalami perubahan. Tapi aku baru menyadari, kalau aku menginginkan dirinya. Aku membutuhkannya dalam hidupku.

Suatu hari, aku sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Rin, Miki, dan Gumi. Kami memang sahabat dekat, dan aku merupakan yang paling diam diantara mereka.

"Hei, kau sudah nonton belum film Harry Potter yang baru? Keren loh!" ucap Gumi.

Saat Gumi berkata seperti itu, kebetulan Kaito sedang lewat bersama Luka. Aku pun langsung merespon ucapan Gumi barusan.

"Iya iya! Aku sudah nonton! Seru banget! Hahaha" ucapku asal. Dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku sebenarnya ingin menarik perhatian Kaito. Namun Kaito hanya menoleh sedikit dan wajahnya terlihat... Sedih?

"Miku, kau tumben ramai seperti itu? Ada apa?" tanya Miki. Aku menunduk dan menutupi airmataku yang mulai menetes. Perlahan, aku menghapusnya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok." ucapku menyangkalnya.

Makin hari ke hari, aku terus merindukan sosok Kaito yang dulu. Aku ingin seperti dulu saat aku memarahi Kaito yang berisik. Aku ingin seperti dulu dimana saat handphone-ku berbunyi, aku tahu itu adalah telepon atau sms dari Kaito. Tapi kini... Hidupku seperti kosong tanpa Kaito.

Sampai suatu hari akhirnya aku dengar sendiri pernyataan cinta Kaito. Kepada Luka? Salah. Kaito menyatakan cintanya justru kepadaku.

"Miku, aku menyukaimu selama ini dan aku hanya dapat terus memikirkan dirimu. Maukah kau.. Jadi pacarku?" ucap Kaito sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar merah kepadaku. Aku benar-benar senang dan hatiku merasa berdebar-debar. Tapi entah kenapa.. Aku justru menjadi lebih membenci dirinya. Aku mengambil bunga mawar darinya lalu membuangnya ke tanah, menginjak-injaknya tanpa belas kasihan. Sementara Kaito tertunduk melihat diriku.

"Bukankah Luka lebih baik daripada diriku? Kenapa kau malah menyatakan cinta padaku?" ucapku pelan.

"Karena kau yang pertama." jawab Kaito. Aku terdiam sambil menggigit bibirku. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, aku pergi meninggalkan dia.

Jika kau pikir Kaito akan menyatakan cinta pada Luka setelah aku menolak cintanya, maka kau salah besar. Dari kabar yang aku dengar, Kaito tidak pernah lagi menyatakan cinta pada perempuan lain setelah diriku. Entah kenapa... Aku merasa bersalah telah menolak cintanya. Aku pikir karena aku sudah menolak cintanya, maka dia akan berpaling hati dan menyerahkan seluruh cintanya kepada Luka. Ternyata, dia tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Dia menunggu aku.

"Hai, Miku" suatu hari Kaito menelponku malam-malam.

"Ya, ada apa?" ucapku dingin seperti biasanya. Kaito seperti terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Besok ulangtahun-ku. Apa kau bisa datang ke rumahku?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan datang. Dah," aku langsung menutup telepon darinya. Aku bingung apakah akan datang atau tidak. Tapi, aku teringat saat ulangtahunku saat itu.

Aku sudah memiliki pacar. Mikuo namanya. Saat ulangtahun-ku, dia justru memberikan kado ulangtahun yang amat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku mendapat kabar kalau ternyata Mikuo selingkuh dengan gadis lain. Aku benar-benar sakit hati saat itu. Tapi.. Kaito justru datang kepadaku dengan membawakan sekotak cokelat. Dia menyerahkannya sambil berkata, "Happy birthday, Hatsune Miku. Have a nice day, and wish you all the best. Hehehe". Sekali lagi, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Karena teringat hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya Kaito besok.

Aku tiba di pesta ulangtahun Kaito dengan gaun terbaikku. Jujur saja, aku ingin terlihat cantik didepannya. Disana ternyata sudah banyak teman-teman Kaito yang lainnya. Kaito memang tidak terlalu populer, tapi kebaikan hatinya membuat dirinya memiliki banyak sekali sahabat dekat. Aku sungguh iri pada dirinya. Dibandingkan dengan aku yang tertutup dan dingin kepada orang lain, sifat Kaito benar-benar hangat. Saat mataku dan mata Kaito bertemu, Kaito langsung menghampiri diriku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang sekali kau bisa datang, Miku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku nggak bawa kado." ucapku singkat.

"Apa yang kau bilang, huh? Kaulah kado terindahku pada malam ini, Hatsune Miku. Hehehe" ucapnya lagi. Hatiku berdebar, tapi aku berpura-pura menutupinya dan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Kaito, ayo potong kuenya!" seru Gakupo, salahsatu teman Kaito. Kaito pun membawaku bersamanya menuju kue ulangtahun Kaito. Dengan segera Kaito memotong kue tersebut dan menempatkan potongan kue yang pertama itu di sebuah piring kecil.

"Kue pertama ini aku persembahkan untuk.." Kaito menahan kata-katanya sambil ternyum. Sontak, seluruh teman-teman Kaito berkata, "Megurine Luka!", sementara Kaito malah meneriakan, "Hatsune Miku!"

Seluruh teman-teman Kaito diam. Luka juga ikut terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kaito. Aku merasa aneh. Aku yang dingin malah diberikan kue pertama, sementara Luka yang amat lembut itu tidak. Semua memandangku dengan tatapan yang aneh. Sekali lagi aku merasakan diriku ini marah. Kenapa Kaito terus memilih aku dibandingkan Luka? Kenapa dia amat bodoh? Kenapa..?

Plak! Aku menampar pipi Kaito dengan keras. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut. Aku pun tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah aku perbuat. Kaito menunduk dan kuenya terjatuh dari tangannya. Aku tidak kuat menahan airmata ini dan akhirnya aku pun menumpahkan seluruhnya. Karena malu, aku berlari dari ruangan yang dipenuhi tatapan heran dari semuanya. Aku berlari dari Kaito.

Tanpa aku sadar, Kaito menyusulku sampai ke rumahku hanya untuk meminta maaf. Saat aku tiba di rumahku, Kaito sudah menungguku dengan sepeda motornya. Dia datang kepadaku malam itu.. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanyaku.

"Minta maaf" jawab Kaito.

"Kau tidak salah. Akulah yang bodoh" ucapku.

"Aku tetap saja salah" ucap Kaito keras kepala. Inilah yang aku benci dari diri Kaito. Ucapannya selalu menggambarkan kalau dia itu kuat. Ucapannya itu selalu membuat aku bergetar. Kaito selalu menguatkan aku disaat aku dalam posisi lemah. Tapi kenapa.. Justru itu yang aku benci dari dirinya?

"Pergilah kau, Kaito. Jangan pernah kembali dalam hidupku"

"Eh?"

Kaito terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Aku pun tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku mengatakannya!

"Aku tidak mau kau ada dalam hidupku lagi, Kaito!" aku menjerit kepadanya. Lagi-lagi, airmataku terjatuh dari kelopak kesedihanku.

"Tapi, Miku-"

"Pergi!"

Aku kembali menjerit kepadanya. Kaito pun menundukan kepalanya, kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi, Miku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, itulah kata-kata terakhirku dalam hidupmu. Selamat malam." Kaito pun kembali mengendarai sepeda motornya.

Baru saja Kaito menyalakan mesin motornya dan mengeluarkan motornya dari gerbang rumahku, sebuah truk lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan.. Brak! Kaito terpental dari sepeda motornya dan tewas seketika karena tertabrak truk tersebut. Saat itulah.. Aku menjerit kembali.

**"KAITOOO!"**

Semuanya berakhir sudah. Kini Kaito benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi didalam hidupku. Yang tersisa bersamaku hanyalah kenangan dan penyesalan yang teramat besar. Dua minggu aku habiskan hanya untuk menangisi kepergian Kaito dari hidupku. Kenapa tidak aku akui saja kalau aku juga mencintai Kaito saat itu? Kenapa aku selalu berpikiran bahwa aku tidak pantas bagi Kaito, meskipun Kaito berkata akulah kado terindah baginya? Mungkin saja dengan begitu, aku tidak akan kehilangan dia seperti ini. Saat aku melihat dia bersama Luka, aku masih dapat melihat sedikit cahaya indah di hidupku. Tapi sekarang, Kaito sudah tidak ada sama sekali. Tidak bersamaku, tidak juga bersama Luka. Cahayaku sudah redup sama sekali.

Aku teringat kembali perkataan Kaito kepadaku dulu. Sesuatu yang tanpa kusadari kini menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Miku, bagaimana ya kalau nanti aku mati lebih dulu daripada dirimu?" tanya Kaito.

"Apa peduliku?" ucapku acuh. Kaito malah tersenyum.

"Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk terus menjaga dirimu. Bahkan meskipun kita sudah ada di alam yang berbeda." ucapnya. Aku menahan tawaku setelah mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan berlebihan itu.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Kaito. Kalau kau bisa, lakukan saja. Hehehe" ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pasti! Hehehe" ucapnya.

Dan kini.. Hari dimana siswa-siswi baru memulai hari pertamanya untuk sekolah. Aku sendiri sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Di hari pertama itu, tepat saat aku ingin pulang sekolah, seorang anak laki-laki memanggilku.

"Umm... Miku-senpai, salam kenal! Namaku Kaito Shion! Aku mau jujur pada senpai kalau aku menyukai senpai sejak pertama bertemu." ucapnya.

Tunggu... Kaito Shion? Benarkah keajaiban itu terjadi? Benarkah ini Kaito yang dulu pernah ada dalam hidupku?

"Senpai? Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menatap wajahnya yang polos dan memang benar-benar mirip Kaito yang asli. Aku tersenyum dan menaruh tubuh hangatnya dalam pelukanku. Aku melepaskan seluruh rasa dinginku dan menggantikannya dengan kehangatan.

"Kaito, aku juga menyayangi dirimu." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Memang, dulu aku pernah melakukan kesalahan dan menyebabkan orang yang paling menyayangi diriku pergi. Tapi aku tidak mau mengulanginya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku sadar.. Aku harus mencintai setiap orang yang mencintai aku. Kalau tidak maka aku sendirilah yang akan menyesal. Terimakasih.. Kaito Shion.

End...

Fell free to review


End file.
